


Польза и вред гаджетов

by redpillrites



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites
Summary: Доктор Флюг относился к воспитанию 505 как мог ответственно.
Kudos: 2





	Польза и вред гаджетов

Доктор Флюг относился к воспитанию 505 как мог ответственно. В скором времени он планировал приобщить его к какой-нибудь работе в лабораториях, но пока для этого было рановато. Несмотря на постоянную нехватку времени ни на что, кроме работы, он так или иначе старался находить для своего подопечного хотя бы минутку-другую.

К примеру, 505 любил сказки на ночь, и зачастую Флюг сам сочинял для него короткие истории. Там было полно научных слов, и 505 каждый раз спрашивал про них, а Флюг радостно всё объяснял, хотя общего понимания в глазах слушателя после таких лекций не прибавлялось. Даже если в голове у него ничего не откладывалось, 505 явно стремился к знаниям, что не могло не радовать Флюга.

Однако времени на возню с 505 у него было мало, поэтому в конце концов он поступил так, как поступают многие усталые родители: дал ему гаджет. 505 очень быстро освоил технологию подключения к интернету через планшет, а там уж были и сказки, и мультики, и книги. Всё строго для детей — Флюг самолично составлял выборки, хоть и частенько находил контент для детей глуповатым по сравнению со своими метафорическими пересказами химических реакций и научных опытов. 

И всё шло хорошо, пока 505 незаметно не заинтересовался общением с другими юзерами. 

Однажды днем Флюга вызвал к себе Блэк Хэт. Он только что провел встречу с новым членом организации, что должно было привести его в нормальное расположение духа, но в этот раз он был недоволен. 

— Ты опять брал 505 на презентацию и давал ему разговаривать с людьми, Флюг?

— Нет, сэр, вы запретили мне это делать еще полгода назад.

— Тогда почему клиент сейчас поздравил меня с отцовством? — видимый глаз начальника превратился в угрожающую щель.

— Я не... знаю, — искренне ответил Флюг, перебирая в голове возможные варианты. У него появилось нехорошее предчувствие, но Блэк Хэт его опередил.

— Сказал, что синий медведь — это очень необычно. Он не ожидал, что ДНК человека может дать такой эффект.

— Но вы... вы же не человек, сэр?

— К счастью. Однако второй родитель, похоже, как раз относится к этому виду.

— Вт-второй? — промямлил Флюг, а потом он внезапно понял, и внутри у него всё похолодело. — О.

— Если я сейчас же не услышу от тебя вразумительное объяснение, в течение последующих часов тебе будет очень плохо.

— Прошу вас, дайте мне пару минут, господин, я быстро, я сейчас, — тараторил Флюг, попутно включая электронный планшет дрожащими пальцами.

Он запросил у системы информацию обо всех подключениях к всемирной паутине из усадьбы за последнее время, задав в условии запроса одно конкретное устройство. И результат не заставил себя долго ждать.

Глаза Флюга были готовы вылезти из орбит еще тогда, когда он открыл часто посещаемую публичную интернет-страницу с профилем 505, где тот тщательно указал все свои данные вплоть до местоположения, но это был еще не конец.

Флюг откашлялся.

— 505 зарегистрировался в Инстагриме. Вы помните, я вам рассказывал. это интернет-площадка для...

— И что?

— Он тут пишет о себе, как проходят его дни, в основном, изображения еды... какая-то ерунда, на самом деле. Я не понимаю, откуда у него столько подписчиков, — он быстро проматывал публикации, пока не наткнулся на рисунок с указанным количеством новых фоловеров и сердечками. 

Флюг почувствовал тайную гордость как человек, который научил 505 писать. А потом он увидел то, что послужило такому резкому приросту публики, и чуть не выронил планшет.

— А ну дай сюда, — не выдержал Блэк Хэт и отобрал у него аппарат.

Посреди страницы висел рисунок 505. Несмотря на грубость линий, все герои легко угадывались теми, кто хоть раз имел дело с руководством организации "Блэк Хэт". Большой синий шар с цветком — это, конечно, сам 505. Белая макаронина в форме буквы «Т» с желтым прямоугольником наверху — это Флюг. Блэк Хэт угадывался по цвету и, собственно, подобию цилиндра на схематичной зубастой голове. Они все держались за руки, а над Флюгом и Блэк Хэтом ясно читалось двойное «папа».

Под изображением в вечную прокрутку убегала вереница комментариев от пользователей, которые демонстрировали живой интерес к предмету рисунка. Они хотели узнать подробности, стать друзьями, раскрутить 505 на организацию личной встречи с «папашей», тонко или не очень намекали на промышленный шпионаж и так далее и тому подобное. Среди участников были и знакомые лица.

— Он даже поставил наш хэштег, — почти шепотом произнес Флюг после того, как Блэк Хэт с треском раздавил планшет в руке. — Честное слово, я не рассказывал ему, как они работают.

Сначала Блэк Хэт молча смотрел на него. Флюг так же безмолвно страдал в ожидании наказания и яростно потел. Наконец Блэк Хэт процедил:

— Стой тут.

И исчез. А через мгновение с соседнего этажа послышался душераздирающий крик, в котором Флюг с содроганием узнал голос 505. У него мучительно сжалось сердце. 

У Флюга никогда не было проблем с эмпатией в том смысле, что она не мешала ему творить необходимые злодеяния по своей инициативе или приказу начальника, но к 505 он был действительно привязан. Этот медведь был его детищем во многих смыслах, и несмотря на то, что проект был немедленно отбракован Блэк Хэтом по очевидным причинам, Флюг тайно считал его крайне успешным. Он никогда не думал о необходимости быть родителем для того, чтобы состояться как личность, но создание разумной жизни из ничего все еще было тайной фиксацией всего человечества. Наличие 505 в жизни Флюга подтверждало его статус как одного из лучших ученых современности и стало одним из немногих источников радости. 505 практически боготворил Флюга, а это чувство не из тех, от которых человек готов легко отказаться. Поневоле у Флюга развилась небольшая эмоциональная зависимость и чувство ответственности за судьбу своего эксперимента.

И теперь это самое чувство ответственности намекало ему, что именно он был виноват в том, что 505 получил суровое наказание от Блэк Хэта. Скорее всего, 505 даже не понял, за что. Воспитательная работа не была коньком начальника, но Флюг никогда бы ему об этом не сказал. Он мог бы уболтать Блэк Хэта, направить его гнев на себя, заставить забыть о 505 на время, как это иногда случалось, но было уже поздно, так что Флюг просто стоял, где ему было велено, и с дрожью слушал горестные крики своего подопечного, пока они не затихли.

Блэк Хэт вернулся так же внезапно, как исчез до этого. Судя по его виду, ему полегчало. Он всегда казался немного счастливее после насилия над другими существами.

— Кого я сейчас наказал, Флюг?

— Меня, — понуро ответил тот.

— Я рад, что ты всё еще подаешь признаки интеллекта. Жаль, что твое животное — совершеннейший тупица. Займись им, или я от него избавлюсь.

Когда 505 регенерировал, ему было запрещено регистрироваться в социальных сетях или что-либо писать о себе и об организации. Он по-прежнему называл Флюга папой, против чего тот совершенно ничего не имел, только сказал, чтобы Блэк Хэта он так ни в коем случае не называл, особенно при посторонних. Вероятно, 505 все равно чувствовал некое родство с их начальником на каком-то примитивном генетическом уровне, потому что он долго не мог понять причину запрета и как тогда ему называть второго папу. «Господин Блэк Хэт» для него было недостаточно душевно. Так и не придумав ни один вариант, который удовлетворил бы всех, Флюг просто сказал ему не думать об этом.

— Блэк Хэт это Блэк Хэт, 505, — сказал он. — Его называют по-разному, и ничто из этого не является правдой на сто процентов, поэтому не заморачивайся. Просто постарайся его не злить.

Флюг недооценил тягу 505 к знаниям и способность самостоятельно формировать запросы в системах веб-поиска.

Категорически запретить интернет и отобрать у него планшет насовсем пришлось, когда в один прекрасный день 505 радостно вручил Блэк Хэту рисунок «семьи», как он называл их маленькую команду. Флюг знал, что эту концепцию тот почерпнул из мультиков и сказок извне, потому что сам он точно никогда ее не использовал. 

На рисунке разноцветными карандашами был изображен сам 505, Флюг, Деменция и Блэк Хэт. Над 505 висело слово «я», над Деменцией было накорябано «систра». Над Флюгом парило гордое «па». 

Над фигуркой Блэк Хэта, состоящей из черных палочек и квадратов, крупными буквами красовалось старательно выведенное слово «НЁХ».


End file.
